Storm Hammer
|lethality = 31 |attribute = |attackspeed = 74 |mobility = 9 (Weight) 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = 999 (700 on sale) (old price) ? (390 on sale) |Level required = 27 |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Mythology Themed |number = 99 }} The Storm Hammer is a Melee weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It has a big silver head with a lightning symbol in the middle, as well as a blue and black striped handle with a golden bottom. When swung, the top opens up and shoots out white lightning in a ring pattern surrounding the user. The storm-like ring it puts around it most likely resembles Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. Strategy It deals high damage, fast attack speed, and good mobility. Tips * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * Although this has an area damage effect, the closer players are to the hammer, the damage output will increase slightly. So, try to get closer to the enemy when possible. * It is a 2-3 shot kill, and along with area damage, it is ideal for compact areas. ** However, keep in mind that when dealing with enemies equipped Champion armor players, this will be a 3-4 shot kill. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. * It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * Use this in Knife Party, because many other players may use non-area damage Melee weapons, where you have the upper hand against them. * In melee versus melee combat in a choke point, it is recommended to move forward while in the swinging animation and move back while the lightning is coming out. This allows for multiple enemies to be hit and you can't be chased as there is a high chance someone was behind you and could be finished off. * In 1v1s, stay extremely close to your enemy so full damage will be dealt. Try to avoid their line of sight, be advised against certain weapons, this tactic won't work (like the Ghost Lantern), where it is best just to switch to a longer-ranged weapon. Counters *Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Use a weapon with "Slows Down Target" attribute to prevent the user catching up or escaping. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *It cannot kill you in a single hit if you are far enough. *It is recommended to jump and run with a melee weapon (with wear that boosts your jump height and/or melee movement speed) then use something like the Big Buddy (PG3D) to shoot at the user. **This also applies to other weapons that deal lethal damage, like the Ghost Lantern. *When in Knife Party, use other lethal/long ranged melees, such as the Combat Yo-Yo. *A good Primary should be able to take these users out with experience and skill. Skins Recommended Maps * Knife Party * Pool Party Equipment Setups Have a weapon with a longer range if engaged in long ranged combat. Trivia * This weapon is probably based off of Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor, as it has a lightning symbol on it and is mainly blue in color. * Sharing a very similar color scheme to the Zeus Chain-Sword it might indicate that lore-wise the storm hammer is actually Greek as the chain sword has Zeus in the name and the Storm Hammer only has "storm". * It was the most expensive coin currency weapon not only in the Melee section but the most expensive coin currency weapon in the entire game as its cost used to be 700 . Some considered its extravagant price to be worthy, as this is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the game but it was ultimately changed to a 255 price tag after the 12.5.0 update. ** However, the price tag became 700 again after an unknown update. * The weapon has received some nerfs since its release. ** Its lethality was reduced to 27 and attack to 84 in the 10.0.7 update. ** Its speed and attack speed was reduced from 130 to 120 and from 85 to 82 respectively with 10.1.0 update. ** Its lethality was further reduced to 24 in the 10.2.4 update. ** Its radius was reduced in the 10.4.0 update. * It was the first melee weapon with Area Damage. * This weapon is unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Sunrise and "Bastion". * Due to its infamous nature of being a high damage-area damage weapon, it has been dubbed the 'Spammer Hammer' or 'Hammer Spammer' and is spammed commonly by players. * This weapon used to be graded , but after an unknown update, the grade was degraded to . ** This is most likely due to how common it is in Knife Party. * So far, this is the most used melee weapon in the game. * In the 14.0.0 update, this weapon received some new special effects or particles when you use this to attack. Now, there is a little blue energy circle whenever you swing it along with a new lightning particle. * In the 15.1.0 update, this weapon was slightly buffed. Gallery Screenshot 2017-08-06-09-32-42-209.jpeg|The Storm Hammer in use. Screenshot 2017-08-06-09-33-08-843.jpeg|The area damage effect of the Storm Hammer. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Area Damage Category:Featured Articles Category:Epic